1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switchgear cabinet, or to a switchgear cabinet arrangement with at least one monitoring device for switchgear functions, including temperature regulation, installed in the switchgear cabinet.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Such a switchgear cabinet with a monitoring device, which also takes on control functions, is shown in PCT International Publication WO 97/34345 as being known. In this known switchgear cabinet, various sensors important for the operation of the switchgear cabinet per se, such as for example temperature sensors, vibration sensors, smoke detectors, moisture sensors, voltage sensors, door limit stop switches and the like, as well as actuators and data transmission connections to external operating devices, are connected via input and output interfaces to a central control device with a processor or micro-controller provided therein.
Various components, such as for example a cooling device, a ventilator or a heater with appropriate control or regulating components, can be provided for temperature regulation. Such a monitoring device becomes more complex with the number of different monitoring, control and operating options.